


movers and shakers

by ofthesun



Series: beating my literary meat [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesun/pseuds/ofthesun
Summary: evan shakes. he always has.





	movers and shakers

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my copy of 1984 so now I can't do English class. I wrote this super sad, dark as hell suicide ficlet about Jared and Evan instead. Non-linear and huge suicide and death tw. Lowercase intentional.
> 
>  **Update, 17/08/17** : This work has been made registered-users only so I can reuse it for non fanfic-related purposes. Please respect the privacy of this, and if you see reposts with different names on them, privately inbox me with a link, and avoid making public call-outs or confrontations of it.

iv.  
the road home is steep and long. it's six stories of tumbling through space, flailing and free. it's slamming against the pavement so loud, so goddamn loud. he won't even be there to hear it.

iii.  
jared doesn't remember the last time he mattered. he's so fucking invisible, he doesn't mean a thing to anyone and no one would notice if he vanished from the surface of earth. evan hates him, his mom hates him, and no one else even knows he exists.

v.  
jared doesn't shake. he's never been one for shaking. he knows he should be scared, more afraid than he's ever been, but he isn't.

i.  
evan and jared fight because of the connor project thing. it's stupid, it's so fucking stupid. evan lied and jared was an asshole. they should've had a compromise there, it should've ended there.

ii.  
they don't talk for months.

vi.  
six stories. still. space.

vii.  
one second. he should've left a note. now, they'll never know what went wrong.

ix.  
he hits the ground in six seconds.

x.  
the funeral is five days after. it's sad and ugly and more people than jared even knew show up. surprisingly, he mattered.

xiii.  
evan shakes. he always has.

xi.  
evan leaves a lilac in his casket.

xiv.  
six days after, evan jumps from the same ledge.

xvi.  
three seconds. evan remembers tumbling to the ground from the tree, never to be found, alone and sad and fucking alive. he never wanted that.

xvii.  
four seconds. evan remembers what jared used to look like when it got warm outside and they stayed out late enough to watch the sunset. he looked like he kept the whole sky in his pocket.

xviii.  
he hits the ground in five seconds

xix.  
the newspapers run a story next week that they must've had a suicide pact, there has to have been a connection. two teenage boys don't just commit suicide six days apart.

xii.  
they never clean his bloodstain from the pavement. it's there for years to come.

xv.  
one second. evan thinks about his mom. she always deserved better.

xx.  
their moms never recover.

viii.  
three seconds. he should have never jumped.


End file.
